Here comes my sun
by BeatlesNPercyJackson
Summary: how would you feel if you had to move across an ocean to a town no one knows? Morgan swore that Liverpool would be the death of her untill she meets a boy whom will become a beatle.
1. Intro1 Morgan POV

**Hey, I'm Morg and I'm just trying this out. I could use all the help I can get so if reading thanks clicking on my fic! Love ya !**

…**.**

**Morgan's POV. 1953 July,5th**

This was it. I was finally moving from my small town in central Illinois. I was moving to Liverpool, England. My father had gotten a new job for a recording company. I was packing my belongings in multiple cardboard boxes. I had tried to hold back tears, but they streamed down my cheeks anyway. My world was ending; I lost friends because they blamed me for moving some friends, my dog had recently died, and my mom wanted me to become a "lady". I was a sports freak for crying out loud, I loved to run, jump, anything that any physical movement. And I **DON'T** mean sex, for you all freaks who get the wrong idea **(A/N: I have friend like that.)** One more day until I would get on that plane with my family to say goodbye to life here in Illinois and say hello to Liverpool. Lord help me now.

_Two days later 1953 July,7__th_

We were here in Liverpool; the place I swore would be the death of me. My family and were in our newly bought car driving to our new house. The moving van would come tomorrow at 9am. So that meant we were sleeping on the floor. My mom said to pack a bag of clothes and anything that would keep you busy. So I bought a basketball and old cardboard box with the bottom cut off. I was exploring the backyard when I saw my new neighbor. He was a kid about my age with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and bony but kind face. He turned away with a red face. I couldn't help but smirk. I some how I put the box on the fence and started to shoot some hoops. I accidently threw the ball to hard over the fence.

"Ow!" the neighbor boy said.

"Sorry!" I said as jumped over the fence.

Then the neighbor boy got a better look at me. He looked up and down at me, which I found a little creepy.

"Ever see a girl in a tennis skirt?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said looking away again.

"Well, for starters I'm Bowman, Morgan Bowman."

"I'm ….I'm Gggeeo….."

"George?"

"Yes!"

"See ya, George" I said as I jumped the fence once more.

"Bye, Morgan."


	2. Intro2 GeorgePOV

**Author's note: if you reviewed thank you so much you made my day! I love reviews! I'll try to answer any questions you have. In the start, Morgan and George are seven years old. Thanks! Peace and love dudes! **

…

July 7th 1950

George's POV

I was sitting in the tree in my backyard when I noticed a new car in the driveway of the empty house next to mine. Three people got out of the car; a man who had business written all over him, a woman who look very prim and proper, and last person who came out of the car was a girl about my age with dishwater blonde hair that was tried into a ponytail. She looked at her shoes when she walked into the house.

I went back to my book, but I couldn't concentrate on it because my mind wondered off to the new little family in the other house. Would they be nice? No, most likely not. They looked like one of those perfect families.

Then I heard a door open. Out came the girl with a basketball in one and a cardboard box with the bottom cut out. I climbed down the tree and walked slowly to the fence. But, unfortunately for me, she turned and looked at me right when I reach the fence she looked up at me. I turned quickly so she wouldn't see me blush. I don't think I did such a good idea, because she gave me a smirk.

The girl some how managed to put the box on the fence and started to throw the ball into the box over and over again. Then, just my luck, she misjudged the distance and threw the ball and on to my head.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry" she said as she jumped over the fence.

Then I got a good look at her; she wore a green and white polo shirt, a tennis skirt, and tennis shoes.

"Ever see a girl in a tennis skirt?" she asked

"Sorry." I said turning my face from her.

"Well, for starters, I'm Bowman, Morgan Bowman."

"I'm…I'm Gggeeoo…"I faltered.

"George?"

"Yes!"

"See ya, George." Morgan said as she jumped over the fence forgetting the basketball.

"Goodbye, Morgan!"

Maybe they're not that bad.

…

**How did ya like it? This was just the intro. If you have any idea's I'd love to hear them.**

**Peace and love! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 1 Skiper

**Hey guys, I had some writers block for awhile so I have finally updated! I could always use ideas, so if you have them please send them in. I love reviews please send them in good or bad. Peace and love, dudes!**

…

** Seven years later; August 25, 1957 Georges POV**

_Buzz! Buzz!_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I tried turning it off without falling out of bed, but I failed terribly. I fell to the floor with a thump. I groaned when I realized what day it was. Today was my first day of high school.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag, and ran down stairs. Down stairs I saw my mum, dad, and…Morgan. Since her parents leave really early she comes over every school day for breakfast. I think my parents like her because they think she keeps me in line.

"Morning." I said as I walked to the table.

"Hello, Georgie." My mum said as she ruffled my hair. My face went red when I saw Morgan laugh into her cup of orange juice. How typical of her, even in my own home she laughs at me. My dad had this goofy grin on his face. You could practically hear my eyes roll at him. My family is so weird. Part of it is because I'm the youngest in the house, there for I get babied all the time. It didn't take long for Morgan to find this out.

Then, to my relief, the clock struck 7:30. Morgan and I ran out the door. We got to the side when my mum called me back for a goodbye kiss. My face went red again as I ran back up the steps.

"Get off, mum." I said as I tried get out of her grasped. Finally she let me go.

"Now, that's the way to start the first day of high school!" Morgan mocked.

"Shut up!" I said as I playfully smack her.

"McCartney!" someone yelled as one boy chased another boy. The first boy jumped over the curb then the boy that was chasing him tripped over curb. Morgan and I just burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" the boy yelled.

"You." Morgan said simply.

Then it hit me this boy was Lennon, John Lennon. Morgan had never met him, well neither have I, but I've heard stories about how much of a bully and player he was.

John glared at Morgan, and she glared right back. I smiled in spite of myself, looks like John just met his match.

"Come on Morgan, we're going to be late." I said as I pulled her away. As soon as we were out of his hearing range we burst out laughing. I mean you only see John Lennon trip once in a life time.

Soon, after the "incident" the school came into view. We walked up to the doors and sat down. All the other students were in there groups talking nonstop.

"Harrison, Bowman please come me." said one off our new teachers.

As soon as we in the building I asked,"Sir, did we do anything wrong?"

"It's what you did right. You two have the choice to skip a grade." He said.

Morgan and looked at each other. I would like to skip a grade but not by myself and I knew she felt the same way.

"Okay when do we skip?" Morgan asked.

"You can skip today if you wanted to." The teacher said, he never mentioned his name.

"Well, okay…" I started.

"Great! Come with me to get your books and give you your new schedules for this year."

"Sir, you never told us your name." Morgan told him before he start up again.

"Yes, that might help. I'm Mr. Porter."

…

**I know this chapter just drags but, I've got nothing. Review! Peace and love dudes!**


	4. chapter 2 Lunch

**Your reviews make me so happy! I'll add more John in this for your entertainment. I have a poll on my profile so I would like to know who your favorite Beatle is. Review! Peace and Love Dudes.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

George POV

The hours of the school past very quickly because it was already lunch. Morgan and I were already favorites of the teachers, therefore the losers of the school. Morgan and I just got out of the lunch line just staring at all the tables. I was starting to get sick at watching all the tables.

"There's an empty table over there." Morgan said as she pointed to a table in the corner.

As we sat down I saw John and his group start to come over to our table. Morgan was to wrapped up in how disgusting the food looked. I nudged her so she'd look up.

"What?" she asked then saw what I was talking about, "Oh."

John looked at Morgan and said, "Hello, pretty bird. I don't think I've seen you around."

"Too bad I've seen you around, gracefulness."Morgan said mockingly.

John face went red while his little group looked at him. Again I smiled in spite of myself. It was so entertaining to see John look embarrassed.

"What's she talking about, John?" One of his friends asked him.

"How would I know?" John asked like he had absolutely know idea what she talking about.

"I think you do know what she's talking about, Lennon." I said.

"Was I talking to you?" He said looking straight at me with a menacing look.

"No, but you came to this table I was sitting at." I said like the smartass that I am.

"Come on guys let's leave these losers alone." John started to walk away.

"Wasn't I a loser you just tried to flirt with?" Morgan questioned. You could see Lennon tense up from that remark. One boy looked back with a very confused look.

"Paul!" Lennon yelled. The boy whose name was "Paul" turned around and walked back with his group.

"Jerk." Morgan murmured with a look of complete discuss.

"Got that right, Morgan, for once." I said with a smile on my face. His playfully hit me in the arm.

Then I saw the "Lennon group" get up and leave the lunchroom, except the boy named "Paul". He came over sat at our table.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What were you two talking about to John about?" He said.

"This morning we saw him chasing some boy named "McCartney"…"Morgan stated.

"Oh, that was me!" He interrupted.

"Okay, well anyway, you jumped over the curb and he tripped over it and did a header into the sidewalk. The two us laugh and he yelled and I said something to him and I glared at him and George pulled me away so we wouldn't be late." Morgan said nonchalantly.

"Okay, I see why he's mad. Before I go what is your name?" Paul said.

"I'm Morgan and this is George." She said as she pointed to me.

"Well, see you to around." Paul said as he turned to leave.

"What a odd guy he is." I whispered to Morgan.

"Got that right, George, for once." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes while she laughed.


	5. chapter3 after school

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Has anyone voted on my poll! Please vote! Also please send in your ideas for this story! Peace and Love, dudes!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Georges POV

The first day of school was finally over! I met Morgan at our lockers at the end of the sophomore set of lockers.

"Some day." I said as soon as I got to her.

"I know and we already have someone who doesn't like us." she said.

"We're still going to your house aren't we?" I ask.

"Unless you have other plans we still are." She answered.

The two of us started our long walk home. The two of us walking home together just became a habit for the both of us, it was so calming. Then our luck turned when we heard Lennon's voice boom from behind.

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?"Lennon asked as his little group surrounded us.

"I'm going home, if you don't mind. Wait strike that I don't care if you mind." Morgan answered in the same voice as John.

"You should learn to respect me, little miss." John said walking up to her. She didn't step back.

"Why, Lennon, you'd stoop to a new low if you hit me for no real reason."This time Lennon stepped back.

I couldn't help but laugh.

But, probably shouldn't have.

"Look, buddy, I'm the one who should be laughing at you for letting a girl fight your battles for you." He said.

Then I snapped.

I raised my arm, clenched my hand, and punched him right in the mouth.

I saw him fall back and the first thing that came to my mind was, "Oh shit!"

Morgan grabbed my arm and rammed through the remaining people around us.

We were half way down the block they came after us. We turned onto our street, running as fast as our legs could carry us. Then we jumped over the fence and into Morgan's yard. We ran to the deck. Morgan pulled out her keys and tried to unlock the door.

"Where'd they go?" someone yelled.

That just made Morgan fumble with the keys even more. Then I saw Lennon turn onto our road. So I tried to help Morgan with the keys. Finally the key fit into the keyhole, to our relief.

We burst through the door and quickly shut the door. We sat still until we heard Lennon and his group were gone. Morgan gave sigh of relief.

"I'm glad there gone." I said as I stood up.

"Me to." Morgan said in agreement.

"Well, since we have no homework what do you want to do?"

"We can't go outside; we could play the never ending game of Monopoly."

"Sure I think it's in the closet."

**Time Skip**

"Okay I quit!" I said throwing all my properties at the board. Morgan just laughed at me for getting in jail for the fifth time.

"So, does that mean I win?" Morgan said holding back a laugh. Just then her dad came through the door.

"Hi, dad!" Morgan said with a big smile. But, he walked a way grumbling about work. Morgan gave a sigh. Her parents, well, they weren't always around. That's one of the many reasons she was always at my house. One time, when I was at her house, we heard her parents yell at each other from the upstairs. Another time, when we were 12, she came over crying because she thought the big split was about to happen. I hugged her, and a mixed feeling came in, I mean we have been friends for so long, it was so weird, that feeling I mean. Maybe some day it I'll turn out okay.

**Yay! Chapter 5 is up! Please vote on my poll on my profile. Review! Press that stupid button! NOW I tell you!**


	6. chapter4 news

**Hey peeps, sorry for not updating for such a long time me and Xo-chan were working on a collab.**

…**.**

_**One Month later.**_

**George's POV**

The first dance was coming up. And I was planning to ask Morgan. I have always liked her, and by asking her to the dance she might be my first high school girlfriend. She always looked beautiful with her long golden long hair, hazel eyes, and full lips. I have been planning to ask her since I heard about the dance 30 minutes ago. I was walking home with a hop to my step. Even though I wasn't walking home with Morgan, wait what?

Where was she? I saw her this morning. Now that I think about it she wasn't at the lockers.

Then I heard something that made my heart stop. Giggling.

I saw a couple up ahead on the block; a boy with dark brown hair and the girl had long golden hair…

Oh no, it can't be!

I followed them for awhile longer, but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. So I decided to give up. What are the odds of that being Morgan with that boy?

…..

I had just gotten dressed for school and was coming down the stairway. It was too quiet this morning. Well, I knew dad was on bus duty today and Peter left early for school.

"Where's Morgan?" I asked my mom.

"I think she already left for school, her mom said she's on the decorating committee for the dance." My mom answered.

"Oh." This was news to me.

I grabbed some breakfast from the table and tried to get out of the house before my mom could get a hold of me for a kiss.

I was a few blocks a way from the school when I saw that one McCartney boy. He noticed me and came over.

I new something was up because he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello, George right?" He said but I could tell that he could care less about if he got my name right.

"Yah, but…" He interrupted me in mid sentence.

"Well your friend is very pretty and I was thinking about taking her to the dance, well bye." Paul said as he ran up to the school.

I had to find Morgan first!

…

I found Morgan at our lockers, but Paul beet me to her. Just when I was about to turn to leave she saw me and came over.

"Hey, George." She said as she came over.

"He asked you, didn't he?"

"To the dance yes, but I said no. I have to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be here."

…

"Why?"

"My parents finally split, George and I'm going to go live with my aunt and uncle." She said in a shaky voice.

"You'll still live in Liverpool, right?" I asked hopefully.

"No, George, I am going to go back to Illinois."

"Why?"

"Just because, being in that house with just my mom, it'll be too painful."

"You can't just get up and leave me."

"George, you are very likeable; you'll make friends."

"You want to leave, don't you?" It came out harsher than I wanted it to.

"No, I don't but like I said, it would be to painful to live here without having my parents together."

I walked away. Little did I know that would be the last time I would see her in the 50's

…

**Okay tell me did you see that coming? Reviews make the happiest person on like the whole dang planet! Peace and Love, Dudes! 3:00 am chapter.**


	7. chapter5back

**I am so sorry for not updating for like months. Between school, homework, and me just being lazy I haven't had the time of day to update. I also have gotten death threats for not updating, true story. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

…**.**

It's been a week since Morgan left for the United States. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. It has been a living hell since she left. No one talks to me except for Paul McCartney. But, he only talks to me so he can a tutor in math (wow he needs it).

I was brought out of my train of thought when Peter threw a letter at me. It was mailed from the U.S. From Morgan know doubt. I threw it on the floor and some how it landed in an old shoe box.

_For the next 3 to 4 years he threw all the letters from Morgan into the shoe box. Morgan was moving on, and little did George know Morgan would be coming back to Britain, with a new drummer boyfriend._

1962

It's amazing that somehow I am in a band with John Lennon, after hating each other for years. That changed after he heard me play guitar perfectly.

We were now in need of a drummer, since our producer didn't like Pete. So, John was pissed as usual and Paul was looking at every drummer in Liverpool. I was just watching them pace.

Morgan

Back in Briton yet again, my dad had gotten me a job at a recording studio, Abbey Road Studio to be exact. It was nice to see Liverpool again. I walk into a small café I loved when I was 13. I sat at my favorite booth. There were so many memories in this little booth, the time George laughed so hard soda came out of his nose. Now that was funny, he did say that it burned, that made me laugh even harder.

Wow this place was packed! Well, it was lunchtime and this was the best place on this side of the town. I was watching everyone as they came in. It was kind of fun considering I saw little Jenny Johnson come in, she was one of my neighbors.

I was looking at a menu when a guy with blue eyes and a huge nose came by and asked if he could sit with me since the other tables were filled.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Sorry about this, you won't know I am here." He said as he picked up a menu.

"It's okay, I'm Morgan."

"I'm Ringo."

"What?"

"My real name is Richard Starkey, but I go by Ringo."

"Oh I see. Um do you know where the Abbey Road Studio is?"

"Yes I think I do but I'm going to get some lunch before going."

"That's what I met."

…

**Anyway chew on that for awhile. I hope you liked it so Review!**


End file.
